


Dawning

by VRBG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen, Introspection, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VRBG/pseuds/VRBG
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Hermione is left feeling aimless and empty and she's not sure why. These are her thoughts on the matter as she, with a bit of help, comes to terms with her feelings.





	Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> Started out with something completely different in mind and came out with this... not sure what happened here xD you guys tell me what you think.  
> I got some ideas to - possibly - continue this, let me know if you guys would be interested in it, and i'll give it a go.

Wandering around on, what was now essentially considered, a battleground by herself on the day after a major battle, may not have been her best idea ever. However, she wasn’t exactly in the right mindset when that choice was made, or she would have immediately thought of all the ways this decision could have gone wrong.

It was hard to believe all the challenges she’s overcome, because, not to be presumptuous, but let’s face it, if it weren’t for her, there was no way the boys would have lived past the first years at Hogwarts, where every “test” was surely being vetted by the Headmaster, much less defeat Voldemort. It’s hard to believe it all happened, that it all started the moment she stepped foot in Hogwarts, and that it led them to the second wizard war.

_‘War…’_

All those years ago that word was so intangible, it was impossible to grasp all that was attached to it. It was easy to see, through the eyes of innocence, how choosing to stand by your friends was an easy choice to make, without knowing the consequences of all it would bring.

_‘I’ve actually fought in a war… And lived to tell about it’_

And they actually won. Well, as much as one can win when there are sacrifices that need to be made, I’m sure the people who fought felt their deaths were meaningful, or at the very least their lives were, but I’m not sure the same can be said about the innocent bystanders. However, even those are debatable really, the only true innocent are the children and we were the ones forced into a war not of our own making.

When her grandpa talked about the war, The First World War, she could see in his eyes the haunting pain of someone who had been through too much, seen too much, someone whose hands were filled with the blood of innocents, shoulders heavy with guilt and scars marking the sacrifice of fighting for a cause worth more than life itself, or so they said. But, she had never considered what it would be like in his shoes, until she had found herself there.

There was emptiness in her heart, thrust into a confrontation much too young, this had been her life since she stepped foot in Hogwarts and met Harry, she loved learning and magic was ever so fascinating, but it was all so easy to her and every year Harry was in way over his head with something new, so really was it any surprise that she went along with him, solving puzzles, getting into trouble, getting out of trouble. She did all of it with a single goal in mind: to help Harry. She went at it with a single-minded focus, because it was her friend and her place in this brand-new world that was at stake, and now it’s… over?... And she’s left wondering: What now?

As she pondered all this, the hands of fate had already begun their work to build a new tomorrow, the children destined to fight old men’s battles deserved a future brighter than the childhood they were given, they had earned it.

“Hermione, you shouldn’t be out here alone.”

Hearing the voice of her once savior snapped her from her trance, and she took stock that she had walked farther than expected too, she was just at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She faced her friend and took a second to absorb the picture she made, statuesque figure complete with blonde hair and blue eyes and framing her was the imposing figure of Hogwarts, maybe not so imposing these days, there is so much to fix in our future.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, just needed somewhere to think peacefully.”

She could see understanding fill Fleur’s face without her needing to say more. And really, she’s not sure she could explain it, it’s not that she didn’t want her friends near, it’s just she thought maybe if the world matched how she felt, it wouldn’t feel so out of balance anymore.

“It’s ok, ma chérie. There’s no need to explain, but, if you don’t mind, it would make me, and everyone else, feel better if I could stay here in case there’s trouble. I will not bother you, I promise.”

Hermione could tell that, if it weren’t for her safety, Fleur would have found some other reason to keep an eye on her, there was so much warmth and concern filling her eyes. She didn’t mind, Fleur’s presence wasn’t intrusive, for someone who draws so much attention just by standing in a room, she also exudes a kind of serenity that makes anyone at peace.

“Fleur, really, if there’s one person I could’ve chosen to find me right now, it would have been you. You can stay, I just need to give my mind some time to settle and then I’ll go back in.”

Her words were met with a blinding smile which filled her heart with affection towards her friend, and she returned it. She turned around to face the forest and then again, just as suddenly, turned around and started walking.

“Would you mind terribly accompanying me to the lake?”

“Of course not, ma chérie.”

They walked in comforting silence, each lost in their own thoughts until they reached the Great Lake. After a moment of taking in the beauty and the breeze surrounding it, Hermione broke the silence that had blanketed them with whispering, as if afraid to break the special kind of magic nature still seems to instill in her after discovering magic itself is real.

“I have to admit, despite being a bookworm at heart and preferring to burrow in a blanket by the fireplace with a book on my lap, after spending 8 months hiding out in a forest, I’ve relearned to appreciate some the scenery.”

It was nice to acknowledge that even amidst the terror and bloodshed, there were still things to learn, memories to be treasured and landscapes to be enjoyed.

“Sometimes it is necessary to- what is that phrase you muggles are so fond of?”

Hermione was surprised to find herself trying really hard not to burst out laughing at moment, Fleur makes a really funny face when she’s annoyed. It was good to know she could still do that. Suddenly, after looking out to the side with a crease between her eyebrows and a pout on her lips, her eyes opened wide and, comically, her hands came up to hit a closed fist to a an open palm.

“Ah! Stop and smell the roses, that’s it. You need to appreciate the small things in life, don’t you agree?”

She agreed wholeheartedly, however she couldn’t take Fleur seriously after she was making so many cute faces, and she broke out in full body giggles.

“Oh my god, Fleur…. Your face… hahaha”

She couldn’t see her at the moment, as she was crying she was laughing so hard, but Fleur had a delighted smile on her face at the moment, before she hid it so as not to pull attention to the fact she had never heard Hermione laugh so carefree before.

“Humpf, I do not know what you mean, ma chérie, this is the only face I have.”

Hermione tried to calm down and make sure Fleur wasn’t offended, she had laughed in her face after she was trying to make her feel better. However, when she could, finally, see her she noticed a small smile at the corner of her lip, and, when Fleur saw she had her attention, she threw her a wink.

“Ah, thank you, Fleur, I needed that.”

“It was my absolute pleasure, mon amour.”

They stared at each other and shared in the lighthearted atmosphere they had created, hope in their hearts and a war behind them, it finally felt like not all was lost. This is what she had been missing, that emptiness she had felt, she had been going non-stop since she had stepped foot in Hogwarts, if it wasn’t one thing it was another. With the imminence of the war and Harry’s involvement in it, she had never stopped to wonder if they would win or lose, they were fated to fight and so they would, she had never considered what would happen after the war because she didn’t consider if there would be an after. And now, against all odds, here she was, here they were, she had felt empty because she had never hoped to live, and so she had felt aimless.

However, Fleur had helped her acknowledge that the war was in fact over, it is ok to dream and plan for the future once more, there is no need to fight any longer. It was finally time to do what everyone should have been doing all this time: Live life and enjoy it thoroughly.

Unbeknownst to her, Fleur could see there was a new spark in her eyes, before they were dull, full of so much pain, misery and despair, too aware of the world’s darkness to have room for the enthusiastic innocence that used to stand in its place, this fire was new, it was distinct in its maturity, there was determination, self-awareness and conviction.

 “I think I’m ready now. Let’s go back in, Fleur.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.  
> I know a lot of people subscribed to my Bella's Feline work and are waiting for my next chapter, but i've hit a bit of a snag as i'm not sure what i want out of that story, when i have the time to dedicate to it fully i'm sure i'll work it out (probably only at the end of january or beginning of february though, sorry)


End file.
